Magic & Delight
by TigressDreamer
Summary: Strange Magic Week - Day 6: Freaky Friday {Body Swapping} Never trust a witch who gives vague instructions. Dawn Wingborn will learn that the hard way...if her big sister doesn't kill her first. (Rating for slight suggestive content. If it needs a higher warning, tell me!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for the entire story: Sadly, I do not own Strange Magic, although I do have the DVD that I play once a week.**

 **Apologies for Dawn's bratty attitude but it's needed. Besides, I know from childhood experience that moving is stressful enough to cause a few irregular moods for a little while. Constructive advice is appreciated but please refrain from criticism. Enjoy!**

 **(Slight edit as of December 18, 2019)**

 **Dilemma**

Dawn hums happily as she walks down the street. Despite having to pick up and move to this city quite suddenly, she finds it hard to be angry after today. The shopping is absolutely fabulous here and all these unique finds weren't found in their old city. Not to mention, a real-life witch!

She giggles at the reminder and pats her purse. Aura Plum is so nice and was really helpful too, she wasn't at all what storybook witches portray. Now, she'll be able to know if a boy really likes her and Marianne can stop worrying so much.

Her disposition sours when she reaches home as a familiar sight greets her and the blonde fifteen-year-old holds back a groan. Donald looks up and smiles as his daughter walks up the driveway.

"There you are, Dawn. I was hoping that you would be back before I left," Donald comments.

"How long are you going to be gone this time, Daddy?" Dawn asks, eyeing the packed suitcase with distaste.

"Now, dear, don't make that face," Donald admonishes softly. "I know you're unhappy about this move and that you don't like my business trips but it won't last forever. You'll realize that this city is great and soon I won't have to take so many trips. Now, be a good girl and listen to your sister. I'll be back the day after tomorrow."

Dawn pastes a cheerful smile on and wishes her father a safe trip as his car pulls onto the street. Despite the strain, she keeps up the appearance of a loving and happy daughter until he disappears around the corner. Joy, now she has to deal with Marianne. Letting the groan out fully, Dawn trudges into the house and takes her shopping bags to her room.

"Hey, sunflower," Marianne greets as she looks in. "Did you see Dad before he left?"

"Yeah, he was just loading the car when I got home," Dawn answers, pulling out her purchases.

The brunette frowns at the chilly response. Biting down her first response as Dad's voice replays in her head about trying to get along like they used to, Marianne peers at the newly bought items with interest before one particular one catches her eyes. The gold-decorated glass bottle shines like a neon sign from its pink contents as Dawn takes it out of her purse.

"What is that? It looks like a science experiment gone wrong," Marianne teases.

"I got it from a witch," Dawn comments.

"A witch?" Marianne repeats skeptically. "Alright, I'll buy it. What's it for?

"It's to know who you love. You take a drink, think of the one you love, and then you'll know them better," Dawn explains, holding the small bottle between her thumb and forefinger. "This way you can stop nagging me about my crushes because then I'll know who really likes me or not."

"Please tell me that you didn't sign a contract or anything to get that. Dad did read fairytales to us growing up and they all warn against signing contracts," Marianne remarks, her amber eyes glimmering with mischief.

"Ugh, you worry too much," Dawn grumbles. "Aura Plum is a harmless, helpful old lady and she is very nice. I did have to sign a waiver when I bought this but it wasn't any different than an insurance policy."

"If she's helpful then why did you have to sign a waiver? Plus, witches are never harmless," Marianne points out.

"You have her confused with you!" Dawn snaps. "The waiver is because an old customer of hers was unhappy about his purchase and blamed her for his thoughtless actions. Instead of being nice about it, that guy had her thrown in jail with the accusation of fraud. The waiver is just to make the customer aware that she only supplies the spells and potions but the customer is responsible for how their use of them turns out."

"Dawn, I don't think you should use that potion. It might be dangerous," Marianne cautions.

"You are not the boss of me," Dawn growls, pushing her stunned sister out of her room! "I am so sick of you ruining my life! First, you call off your wedding for no reason at all and embarrass us all back home, then because of that, Daddy gets transferred and we have to move here on short notice, and now you think you're so much better than me!"

"Daw...!" Marianne starts before the door slams in her face.

Marianne holds her temper at bay before sighing roughly and ruffling her short hair. Might as well start dinner since the lock clicking into place clearly states her little sister's own feelings. Ignoring the stinging pain she can feel behind her eyes, the twenty-year-old heads downstairs and tries to push away the younger Wingborn's harsh words.

"She is so heartless," Dawn mutters, putting away the new clothes. "How could she do this to me and Daddy and especially, to poor Roland? How can she live with herself?"

After putting away everything, Dawn notices mail on her desk and looks through the letters expectantly. Sunny, Sunny, Sunny, Sunny, Cora, Sunny, Sunny, Nathan. She squeals happily, her bad mood forgotten, and quickly tears Nathan's letter open. With each word, her bad mood returns and amplifies. Nathan, the star quarterback who doted on her and begged her for a date, now sends his apologies and mentions a girlfriend. A girlfriend in less than five weeks when he was so in love with her before they moved to this hick city. This is all Marianne's fault!

Cora's letter brings her no good news either. They've been friends since their first cheerleading practice and now it was more of the same. Maintaining a long-distance friendship or relationship is too hard and they're sorry but they won't be writing to her again. The letters also include the latest gossip from home about the "Marianne Scandal" and how damaged poor Roland is about her fickleness.

Dawn throws the letter down in frustration before pacing. That makes nine potential boyfriends and fourteen friends that decided to quit talking to her because of her big sister. She even had to cancel her cheerleading camp this summer since they had to move when it started and neither Daddy nor Marianne could take her. To top it off, she hasn't made one friend since they moved here. The teenager ignores Marianne's call for dinner and even throws her shoe at the door when she knocks. Switching on her stereo to drown out Marianne's lectures with pop music, Dawn stares at the pink glowing bottle thoughtfully.

"What friend didn't she ruin?" Dawn questions. "Only one way to find out."

Shrugging, she uncorks the small bottle and takes a drink before gagging at the taste. It tastes like that energy drink Marianne likes. How disgusting! She washes down the bad taste with water from the adjoining bathroom and waits for it to take effect. Surely, she must have one friend that Marianne didn't chase away with her behavior.

Dawn groans in frustration at no changes and grabs the bottle before drinking it all. She'd never live it down from Miss Queen if she spent all that money on something fake. It just has to work to prove Marianne wrong.

"Just one friend," Dawn begs at the absence of change.

She sighs before setting the bottle down on Sunny's letters. There was no way that she was going to eat Marianne's cooking, so she might as well as go to bed early.

* * *

"Dawn!"

Dawn opens her eye blearily at the enraged yell but the darkish room nearly makes her yell herself. It's far too early! At least with the lock, Marianne can't enter her room. That thought barely passes her mind when the door slams open and allows bright sunlight to flood the dark room.

"What did you do?" Marianne yells.

Dawn stares up at the angry blonde teenager in shock. Uh-oh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mayhem**

Marianne just couldn't believe this! Last night she went to bed in her own room after working late on a special project and this morning bright sunlight wakes her up in Dawn's room. She still doesn't know how she didn't faint when she looked in the mirror only to see blonde hair and blue eyes staring back but she knows who is responsible for this as the empty bottle glints innocently in the sun. Confronting the now brunette gives little relief and far more frustration.

"You're absolutely sure that is all she said?" Marianne growls. "No instructions on how it works or what it does precisely or even how long it lasts?"

"That's all. Drink the potion, think of the one you love, and then you'll know them better," Dawn repeats.

"How did this potion even get brought up? Tell me everything from the time you entered her shop until you left. There has to be something to give a clue," Marianne remarks.

"Okay," Dawn comments, taking a deep breath. "Well, I was heading home when I saw this sign outside of an apartment building, Mystic Primrose, and I thought it would be neat to check it out, so I entered the shop which is located just below the apartments. I was browsing all the cute knickknacks and Miss Plum's cat pushed a figurine of two fairy sisters off the shelf. Miss Plum caught it before it broke and scolded the cat before asking me if there was something specific I was looking for. I just started talking about everything that's happened and she said that she had the perfect solution to my problems. She pulled out the bottle and told me that this is to know the one I love and that I would never have to be in doubt if they love me. I signed the waiver after she explained why she needed it because of that guy two years ago and came home."

"Dawn!" Marianne strains.

"I know, I know. A very bad idea," Dawn mumbles. "But it was supposed to be perfect."

Marianne lets out her breath with a whoosh, her anger melting at the twenty-year-old's contrite expression. She knew Dawn's been having trouble adjusting, especially if her unusual crabby attitude was anything to go by, and last night's blow-up was the answer to the question of why. No point being angry at her for not understanding something she wasn't told. Fix this then deal with that.

"Where are you going?" Dawn asks.

"To Mystic Primrose," Marianne replies, eyeing Dawn's sparkly blue purse with distaste before grabbing it. "Miss Plum is going to fix this mess or deal with the consequences."

"But I signed the waiver," Dawn insists.

"Well, I didn't," Marianne comments.

"Then I'm coming, too!" Dawn remarks, grabbing Marianne's black leather purse.

"Oh no, you're not! You are going to stay in this house," Marianne argues, grabbing her purse away and putting it back down. "You're walking around in my body and there is no way I'm letting you ruin my image like you've ruined yours."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dawn grumbles.

"Dawn, you've been acting like a troll these past several weeks. Dad and I both have had to explain to our new neighbors that this isn't like you," Marianne explains.

"It's not my fault that I lost all my friends because of your behavior back home," Dawn snaps, forgetting that she's still in trouble. "Besides, these neighbors aren't even friendly."

Marianne growls before running her hand through blonde hair. At least her habits are still hers even if the body isn't. How can little sisters be your best friend for so long and then become an annoyance in a few short months?

"You didn't lose all your friends, just those that weren't your real friends in the first place," Marianne points out, cutting off Dawn's protest quickly with her hand. "You trying to say Sunny isn't your friend? I put six letters from him in your room yesterday. I noticed when I woke up that you didn't even open them. He's been with you since you were three years old and now you're ignoring him. The Hendersons next door offered to take you to cheerleading camp with their daughter but you told them you were too busy when Shelly came to ask you. Corinth down the street tried to ask you to join her for a summer gathering of this school's drama club but you ignored her when she came over. Dawn, I know everything is overwhelming with this being the first time we have ever moved but you are acting no better than a baby! Dad got this huge promotion and instead of being happy for him, you've been making him feel guilty for doing what he always wanted to do just because he has to go on a few trips to get everything set up. I'm not even going to start on what happened with Roland because that isn't any of your business. Now, I'm going to fix this mess that you made during your pity-party and you will not leave this house or do anything un-Marianne-like!"

Dawn winces as Marianne slams the front door on her way out. She hasn't seen her this angry since...she couldn't remember the last time her big sister was this angry. Maybe she has been overreacting about everything. Hopefully, Marianne will be able to fix everything before Daddy gets home tomorrow. That thought makes her groan or was that her stomach...well, Marianne's stomach. This is confusing but nothing a little food can't fix and at least that is Marianne-like since she stopped dieting a few months ago.

"Fix this then deal with that," Marianne repeats for the hundredth time.

Even though she regretted yelling at Dawn almost immediately, Marianne couldn't help but hope that maybe it will be enough to make her little sister start acting like her little sister once more. The long walk clears her head and she easily finds the address that Dawn said the witch's shop is at. Surely, Aura Plum will help them reverse the spell or at least tell her that it won't last long. She does not want to live her teenage years all over.

The blonde freezes in shock as she rounds the corner to the shop front only to see an empty store and a tall man boarding it up. He doesn't see her dismay as he whistles a jaunty tune while nailing the door shut. His laughter is inappropriate at the moment but she does find some glimmer of pleasure as he turns around and jumps in fright at her presence.

"Can I help you?" the man questions after a moment.

"Where's Mystic Primrose?" Marianne asks.

"Closed. I bought the building and booted the fraud out," he answers rather smug.

The first thing she is doing when she gets her body back is to teach Dawn self-defense. Marianne holds back a whimper as her borrowed hand throbs in pain. At least her punch was good enough to send the lanky stranger crashing into the source of his pride but she had a feeling that what she woke up to was only the start of a very bad day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Discovery**

 **(Slight suggestive content. Not bad just a few words.)**

Well, it's not so bad being in her sister's body. Not only can she do that pirouette she never mastered but she can also reach the top shelf without needing to get a chair. Dawn busies herself with small chores around the house after eating breakfast before settling down to finally read Sunny's letters. He made sure to mark each letter in order to make sure she doesn't read them wrong. He wrote the first and mailed it before he realized that he forgot to add something which led to the second letter. Likewise, he mailed the second letter then wrote the third because he wanted to add something else then came the fourth, fifth, and sixth letters.

Dawn giggles at the silly guy. Marianne is right, she didn't lose her real friend even if it is a long distance away. She can't wait to find out what the surprise is that he mentioned in the sixth letter. It has to be something wonderful, she just knows it. Setting down the letters, Dawn exits her room and pauses at the room next to her's on her way to fix lunch. Marianne had claimed the extra room when they moved in and before today, Dawn never thought to be curious about what she does in there. However, last night she heard Marianne doing something up until midnight and since she was Marianne at the moment, it wouldn't go against the "Stay Out, Dawn" sign posted on the door.

She is already in trouble. What's one more punishment added? Grinning quite Marianne-like, Dawn places her hand on the doorknob. She curses quite Marianne-like as the doorbell rings.

"Of course, I'm interrupted," Dawn mumbles, heading to the front door. "Think Marianne, be Marianne or be killed by Marianne."

Dawn checks the hallway mirror to make sure everything is in place, gives herself a few more seconds of pep-talk and with the hope that this will be easy, opens the front door. NOT EASY, NOT EASY! My life is terrible!

"Buttercup!" Roland greets charmingly.

Trying to calm her racing heart down takes monumental strength as Dawn frantically tries to come up with a believable plan. Obviously, Roland came to forgive Marianne for leaving him at the altar and take her back. While she didn't want to ruin that, there was no way she wanted to be in her sister's body while they made up and got back together. Despite how good-looking Roland is, it is kind of creepy to be kissing Marianne's boyfriend while being her and she didn't even want to think of the other things that they'll be doing. Okay, think Marianne but not too loving, that way he'll know she's open to the idea but not quite sure she's ready yet. Perfect.

"Roland," Dawn murmurs in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured I gave you enough time to calm down and think rationally. So, here I am to make everything right," Roland purrs, twisting his front curl around his finger.

"Well...," Dawn starts.

"I knew you were just playing hard to get, babydoll!" Roland interrupts, grabbing the startled girl into his embrace. "Let's talk inside and away from nosey people."

Dawn blinks in confusion as she somehow ends up on the living room couch beside Roland. That was fast. He must really love Marianne to forgive her without her even needing to apologize. Oh no, what is she going to do? She tries to keep a smile on her face but she can't help but feel creeped out as Roland wraps one arm around her shoulders with the hand resting on her breast and the other hand resting high upon her thigh nearly makes her slap him. Think Marianne! This is obviously normal behavior for them and she can't ruin their relationship just because she's not comfortable with this. Marianne is going to be so happy that Roland is willing to take her back.

"So, Roland," Dawn tries again.

"Aren't you still on that diet I put you on? You've gotten fat, babe," Roland remarks. "Awe, that's alright. I know you were probably eating for comfort like all girls do but you're going to have to lose all this weight before our wedding. We've talked about this before, it'll make me look bad to be with someone fat when I run for governor."

Following Roland's roaming eyes, Dawn tries to see what he's talking about. Marianne isn't fat and never was. She always thought Marianne was crazy when she went on that diet last year but she always said that it was for Roland. Maybe they weren't the perfect couple like everyone insisted. All thought but the idea of slapping him flees Dawn's head as Roland's hands start touching inappropriate places. Shoving away that tempting idea, she instead moves away from him.

"Not this again, Marianne!" Roland scolds. "You should be grateful I'm willing to take you back after you embarrassed me in front of the whole city and for no reason, too. Seriously, I mean, come on, none of this would have happened if you weren't being a prude. A man has needs and as my girl, it's your responsibility to see to them. Either you get over here and do your job or don't get all angry like you did last time about some other girl doing it."

Dawn's mind blanks at the implications but before she can think on any of it further, her momentary shock allows Roland to grab her hand and place it over his crotch. Don't do anything Marianne wouldn't...wait, she would do this! With a savage Marianne-like grin, Dawn watches Roland fall over the couch's armrest. She kisses her borrowed fist before checking on the jerk. His swelling jaw gives testament to the powerful right hook but she starts to panic when he doesn't wake up.

The ringing doorbell is both a worry and a blessing. Running quickly, she prays that this one will be easy and opens the door. With complete disregard as to whose body she's in, Dawn throws herself into the person's embrace.

"Sunny!" Dawn squeals happily.

"Hey, Marianne! I guess you're happy to see me!" Sunny chuckles, returning the crushing hug. "I know I'm a bit late thanks to the hour delay at the airport but I didn't think you'd be too worried. Where's Dawn?"

"Dawn? Oh, right," Dawn mumbles sheepishly. "Uh, she bought something yesterday that didn't turn out as expected and went back to the shop to talk to the owner."

"Are you okay, Marianne? You're acting a bit funny," Sunny points out, bringing his luggage into the house before noticing the unconscious body. "Roland!"

"Yeah, he showed up a little while ago," Dawn remarks.

"Oh, man. You better call the cops," Sunny orders. "He's got a warrant out for his arrest."

"What?" Dawn asks.

"It's a hilarious story but we better make sure he can't get away first," Sunny comments.

Dawn follows his orders to call the police while Sunny grabs rope to tie Roland's hands and feet together. The wait for the arresting officers to arrive flies by as Sunny explains everything that happened just before he left and with each thing revealed, Dawn feels worse about her treatment to her family. Mayor Albright's teenage daughter outing Roland as the father of her unborn baby, a child that was conceived before the failed wedding or possibly on the same day since she admitted to having sex with him before the ceremony. Roland's embezzlement at the bank with the help of the manager's wife whom he's been having an affair with for the past two years. Along with the latest gossip burning through the city, the revelation that the transfer of Donald Wingborn was actually him starting up a new branch of the company that he will run exclusively.

"I thought Nathan Tolsan was going to burst when he found out that your dad's income is going to triple with this promotion and he had already sent that letter to Dawn about how it couldn't work between them," Sunny laughs.

The explanation gets paused when the police arrive to drag away a groggy Roland but if Dawn thought that was the end to her shock, nothing could prepare her for when Sunny heads to Marianne's secret room and opens it.

"Sweet! You know everything I like, Marianne," Sunny remarks, setting his luggage down on the bed and looking around the furnished room. "Maybe once my heart figures out that Dawn isn't going to love me back like I love her then I might fall in love with you."

"What!" Dawn exclaims.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mischief**

"Dawn, I'm going to kill you," Marianne mutters.

"I take it that this Dawn bought one of Plum's potions," Bog remarks.

After the lanky stranger got his bearings back it was rather tense for a few minutes before he agreed to her demand of letting her in the empty shop to find a clue to where the witch went. Searching the barren store only leads to frustration and Marianne was tempted to hit him again. She could admit that the guy, a Mr Bog King, is rather handsome with his bright blue eyes but at the moment she couldn't see him as anything except the problem.

"Yes, she did," Marianne grumbles. "You're sure you have no idea where Miss Plum went? I really need to find her."

"No idea. The store and her apartment were empty when I came over this morning to evict her," Bog admits. "I figured she found out about it and left sometime last night. It's not like the fraud's potions really work anyway, so you shouldn't worry too much."

Marianne nearly gives in to the idea of hitting him again but a small body jumping onto the empty shelf makes both of them jump back. The white Turkish Angora seems to smile at their fright before dropping the small cupid figurine in its mouth. A blue-silver Turkish Angora grabs it before it smashes into the ground and growls at its companion.

"Well, at least Plum hasn't gone too far. That's Imp, her cat, and she wouldn't leave him behind," Bog comments, pointing to the smug white cat.

"I thought witches had black cats," Marianne remarks.

"Plum is not a normal witch and Imp is far from a normal cat," Bog chuckles. "I'm surprised she even lets him into her shop with how clumsy he is because when I came here two years ago, he nearly smashed a vampire bride figurine. Although, I didn't know that she got another cat."

"Two years ago? You're the guy, aren't you?" Marianne asks. "The one who had Miss Plum thrown in jail?"

"A lot of good that did," Bog grumbles. "She got out after a few appeals and her business worked even better than ever. She sold me a faulty potion then claimed it did exactly what she told me it would do. Angelina loved me but that potion made her hate me to point that she moved away in just a few days. It's all Plum's fault!"

Bog jumps back as the blue-silver cat hisses and swipes at him with its claws. It swishes its tail in annoyance before curling around the blonde teenager's legs with a purr, pointedly looking and meowing at the black-haired man.

"That was weird," Marianne comments, picking up the purring cat and giving it it's demanded attention.

"It belongs to Plum," Bog remarks.

"Do you think that they might know where she is at?" Marianne questions. "It's really important that I find her now."

The blue-silver cat abandons the loving scratches and jumps toward the open door with Imp following after. Both cats meow to the humans before exiting. Bog shrugs at Marianne's questioning look and follows the cats out the door. The felines' expectant backward look as they walk down the street gives Marianne the idea that they're telling her to follow them.

"No way! You're coming with me," Marianne demands as Bog tries to go the opposite direction. "I don't know my way around this city quite yet and since this is all your fault that I have to go on a wild goose chase to find Miss Plum, you're going to help me."

"Bossy little thing," Bog mutters.

After a few hours of following the demanding pair around the city, Marianne begins to regret her word choice because it was definitely starting to feel like a wild goose chase. First, they went to a bookstore where the owner mentioned that Plum called several minutes ago and told him that he was supposed to offer the girl that followed Imp a certain book at a limited-time-only price. The only good thing about that part is that it turns out that Bog is also a big fan of the author of the fantasy novel and bought it for her when she realizes that Dawn's purse is empty of money.

Then they went into the city park where they had to walk the whole way through the fair that was set-up there. The free admission is helpful as the pair tries to keep up with the cats in the crowded area but it isn't helpful when some guy makes a crude remark about Marianne's strength as they pass the high striker and she remembers too late that she's in Dawn's body. Bog shuts the guy's laughter up real quick when he hits the mallet so hard that the bell breaks and it's their time to laugh as he hands over the grand prize.

"That's the tenth time I've heard you growl about Dawn," Bog comments, as they follow the cats out of the park. "What exactly did that potion do that made you angry at her for using it?"

"I'm Marianne but this is Dawn's body," Marianne murmurs once she's sure no one can overhear.

"What?" Bog asks in shock.

"Yep, it switched our bodies and now my little sister is me and I'm her," Marianne remarks. "She doesn't even know how it happened because Miss Plum told her that the potion will let her know the one she loves and when she took it last night we woke up like this."

"How come it worked differently for you?" Bog questions under his breath.

"Wait, is that the potion Miss Plum sold you?" Marianne asks.

"Yeah," Bog admits softly. "I came into her shop looking for a unique present for Angelina and Plum showed up out of nowhere when Imp knocked the figurine over. I just got to talking about how Angelina accepted my proposal and I wanted to get her a special gift. She pulled out that cursed bottle and told me that this is to know the one I love. That I take a drink, think of the one I love, and then I'll know them better. I figured that it would be perfect because then I'd be able to get her exactly what she really wants, so I bought it and drank it when I got home. Next thing I know, Angelina comes over to my house, throws the engagement ring at me, yelling that I was a hideous goblin and no amount of money in the world could persuade her to marry me. She moved out of the city within a few days and I haven't seen her since."

"Maybe Plum was right," Marianne comments, holding up her hand to block his protest. "I know all about getting your heart broken. I almost married someone who didn't love me, letting him control me because he seemed like the perfect guy, and it took catching him with another girl's legs wrapped around him on our wedding day to realize I deserved more than him. Maybe the potion did work exactly the way she said it would and you found out how your girl really felt before it was too late. Can you honestly say that you didn't have doubts about her loving you?"

Bog sighs before offering to buy her lunch since the cats led them to an outside cafe. Two saucers of milk and two meals later, Marianne regretfully calls her hunt off with the explanation that she has to get home but Bog promises to continue searching after he guides her back to the empty shop. Bog watches the blonde teenager walk away carrying the things he got for her and shakes his head at his foolish heart. As he turns back to the storefront, Bog jumps in shock to see it completely filled and an older woman petting a grinning white cat sitting at the small window seat.

"Did you have fun on your date, Bog?" the blue-silver haired woman asks with a giggle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mending Distances**

A blonde eyebrow raises as she spots a police car pulling out of her driveway and she panics at the sight of a familiar face in the back seat as it passes her. Marianne sprints the rest of the way, being careful not to lose her recently acquired items as she opens the front door.

"Surprise, Dawn!" Sunny yells as he jumps into the hallway.

Marianne blanks for a moment before Sunny's crestfallen face reminds her to act like Dawn. Sunny laughs as Marianne gives him a tight hug.

"Sunny!" Marianne squeals happily. "You're here!"

"Yep, Marianne paid for my plane ticket but that's not all," Sunny remarks. "Marianne hasn't told you everything yet, has she?"

"Nope," Marianne answers, seeing the burning question on her own face peeking out of the spare room.

"My family is moving here and I'm going to be living with you until after school starts!" Sunny explains happily.

Dawn finally catches Marianne frantic movements behind Sunny's back and realizes what it means. Right, can't let Sunny know about the switch and the only way to do that is to temporarily get rid of him.

"Hey, Sunny," Dawn interrupts, stopping the hugging. "I need to explain a few things to Dawn before her head explodes, so why don't you go into the kitchen and get something to eat. I know I heard your stomach growling a few minutes ago when you checked out your new room."

"Alright, Marianne," Sunny laughs.

Marianne pastes a Dawn-like smile on her face as Sunny heads to the kitchen before grabbing Dawn and pulling her into her room. She quickly sets the book and large teddy bear on her bed before rounding on her older little sister.

"I just saw Roland in the back of a cop car!" Marianne whispers.

"Yeah, Sunny told me that he had a warrant out for his arrest and I called the police," Dawn explains softly before sighing at her own face's stern look. "Roland showed up before lunch and he said he came here to make things right. I didn't want to ruin your chances with him but I swear I didn't do anything to actually encourage him, I don't think anyway. He wouldn't let me get a word in before...well anyway, I did punch him and the officer said it looked like his jaw was broken."

"He tried to touch you?" Marianne growls, practically snarling at the timid nod. "That...that...that jerk! I swear he has an IQ of a dead moth! Good girl for punching him. Then what happened?"

Dawn quietly explains everything from Sunny's arrival until Marianne arrived home right after they saw Sunny's room. Both sisters keep their ears open for accidental eavesdropping but Sunny's habit of singing while cooking makes it easy to know his exact location.

"Why didn't you tell me that Sunny is in love with me?" Dawn asks after she finishes. "Or about Dad actually being promoted and not transferred?"

"Because you needed to figure out that Sunny loves you yourself," Marianne comments, flicking the forehead in front of her. "Dad knew about the promotion last year but he didn't want to say anything to you until after the wedding for two reasons. One, it was supposed to be secret and you were friends with a lot of gossips. Two, Dad was going to give you the option of staying with Roland and me in our old house if you didn't want to move until you graduated. After the canceled wedding, both of us actually forgot to tell you during all the chaos and we both know that it came as quite a shock to you when Dad announced it two months ago but we honestly didn't mean to hurt you, sunflower."

"Does Daddy know about Roland?" Dawn questions.

"No, nobody knew," Marianne admits with a sigh. "I didn't think it was anyone's business about what I saw that day and at the time, I was quite sure no one would have believed me had I told anyone. Dad accepted my explanation that I didn't love Roland like I thought I did and that I couldn't go through with the wedding. I think all those rumors that spread so quickly afterward helped him to realize that I wouldn't have been happy if I did go through with it."

"Those rumors really did spread fast," Dawn mumbles, twisting her shirt. "I'm sorry, Marianne. I shouldn't have believed everything my friends said and should have just accepted your reason like Daddy did. I probably should have just asked you two earlier about the real reason for our moving, too."

"You talking to us would have been helpful," Marianne mentions. "Dad and I didn't know that something else was bothering you and just figured that you were having a hard time adjusting to the different surroundings. Don't let this get you down, though. Just be you again because I want my little sister back, Dawn."

"That's a little hard at the moment," Dawn quips, pointing to her present body. "So, what did Miss Plum say?"

"For starters, you're going to be taking classes with me to build up your strength and to know how to properly punch a person," Marianne groans before holding up the bruised knuckles. "I showed up to a completely empty shop because that guy from two years bought the building just to evict her."

Marianne describes her morning to her enthralled sister and several times has to cover Dawn's mouth to prevent Sunny from hearing her laughter. The light scolding about her spending all her money yesterday brings a bit of confusion as Dawn insists that she didn't and the sparkly blue purse reveals money that wasn't there a few hours ago. Dawn's teasing about going on a date only results in tickle wrestling on Marianne's bedroom floor.

Donald smiles as he enters the front door to hear his daughters laughing with one another again. Finally, everything is back to the way it should be. He quietly signals to Sunny and the teenager quickly helps him set everything up.

"You are horrible!" Dawn laughs. "I can't wait until I can beat you!"

"In your dreams, little sister!" Marianne chuckles. "You're never going to be stronger than me!"

Dawn pauses in her laughter as a thought occurs. She's in Marianne's body, so shouldn't she have been the one to win? She opens her eyes only to stare into shocked amber eyes above her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Defining Moments**

"To know the one I love and never have to be in doubt if they love me," Dawn murmurs.

"Never forget that I'll always love you no matter how crazy you drive me," Marianne remarks, kissing her little sister's forehead. "I'll also never do something with the thought of hurting you. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you things that I should have but I guess I forgot how grown-up you are."

"And you did have a lot on your mind for the past few months," Dawn comments. "I understand now, Marianne."

Marianne opens her mouth but a whistle echoes through the hallway and she helps Dawn to her feet instead. She ignores all questions as she makes sure their appearances are right before pulling the teenager down the hallway. Dawn stares in shock at the scene in the living room.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

"Don't tell me that you forgot your own birthday," Marianne teases.

Dawn beams happily at all the guests in the decorated living room and though she's sad about only one old friend being there, she quickly decides to set things right. Shelly and Corinth accept her apologies for acting terrible and laugh with Dawn when Sunny expresses his relief that he won't be stuck helping with cheerleading practice again.

"I don't know what happened but I'm glad that our Dawn is back," Donald murmurs as Dawn gets to know the rest of the invited teenagers.

"We just got to know one another, Dad," Marianne remarks. "How was your trip back home?"

"Enlightening," Donald growls. "All those friends that Dawn had and this mess weeded out all but Sunny. There was a few who tried to claim that they were still her friend but Lizzie was quick to update me on all the gossip of the past few weeks, including those that bragged about what they wrote to Dawn."

"Sorry that you had a wasted trip, Dad. I should have checked with Sunny before you left about the status of Dawn's friends but I didn't think that all of them were shallow," Marianne comments.

"Even if I didn't pick up any of Dawn's friends, I don't think it was a wasted trip with what else I learned and Sunny filled me on what happened a little while ago," Donald mentions, watching his eldest wince at the hint. "I can understand why you didn't tell me about Roland's deplorable behavior a few months ago but couldn't you have at least kept him tied up until I got home. Now that he's in jail I can't justify breaking the other half of his jaw without going to jail myself."

Dawn looks up from her conversation at Marianne's loud laughter. Hard to believe that just this morning she almost hated her and now the idea is just laughable. Nobody else hears the timid knock, so Dawn excuses herself and opens the front door.

"Hi, I'm Dawn!" Dawn introduces, holding out her hand to the tall stranger.

"Dawn? Um, Plum told me to give this to you and that she said happy birthday," Bog murmurs, shaking the offered hand before placing the two fairy sisters figurine in it.

"You're Bog, aren't you?" Dawn questions, squealing at the nod. "Marianne! Your boyfriend's here!"

"Dawn!" Marianne yells as the sixteen-year-old runs back into the living room.

"What have you girls been up to since I left yesterday?" Donald asks.

Aura chuckles at the scene as a blushing Marianne invites a blushing Bog into the house. Everything is how it should be. Swishing her fluffy tail, Aura jumps off the windowsill with Imp following and casually strolls down the street. She just loves happy endings that turn into happy beginnings. Maybe they'll be nice enough to name her as their firstborn's godmother.

Imp's laughter gets a paw full of claws sent his way and Aura hisses before changing her direction toward the city jail. There is only one thing the ancient witch hates more than failed love and it was those who use love like a game, playing upon the hearts of others for their own gain. Those people always needed to be taught a harsher lesson to learn the error of their ways. She can see a glimmer of trouble in the future should that blonde male be allowed to return to dear Bog and Marianne's life and she couldn't let that happen.

She didn't really need another cat, though. Plus, Imp's growl at that thought makes her think that it would be a very bad idea indeed. But what could he be turned into? Maybe a squirrel. That Angelina is rather lonesome after two years.

 **Tea Blend.**


End file.
